To Be Whole Again
by Yaoi Fan Nikki
Summary: Sakura is a pretty, talkative, and strong girl. Kelsea is a sweet, innocent, and quiet girl.When they met, they knew they had to see eachother again. SakuraxOC College AU. 21 year old Orochimarux19 year old Nikki Shoujoai
1. Chapter 1

Sakura made her way through the campus, balancing multiple boxes in her arms.  
"Stupid Ino...leaving me to carry all of our things to the dorm while she goes off on a date with her boyfriend," she muttered to herself in an annoyed fashion, accidentally bumping into someone in the process.  
She squeaked as she dropped all of the boxes and fell practically onto a girl about her age, who had also dropped some boxes.  
"Gomen..." the girl muttered, sitting up an rubbing her head, before opening her eyes to reveal golden ones.  
"Damnit Nikki, you should watch where you're going!" Sakura snapped, and then paused, this couldn't be Nikki, she was apologizing to Sakura.  
The girl blinked and cocked her head to the side in a confused fashion, "...Nya? I'm not Oneechan. I'm Shiinto Kelsea!" she exclaimed.  
Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she remembered hearing Nikki talk about her twin who was going to be moving in with her soon, "Oh, gomen Kelsea-san."  
"Ah, no problem, it happens a lot!" Kelsea giggled, standing up and holding her hand out for Sakura, who grabbed it and was pulled up.  
"Kelsea-neechan!" came an urgent voice, as a girl who looked exactly like Kelsea ran up, "Are you okay? I told you not to carry those boxes around alone, remember, I said I was going to come out here and help you."  
"I didn't want to cause you any trouble, Oneechan, besides, I met Sakura-sama. I like to make new friends!" Kelsea exclaimed innocently.  
Sakura could practically feel Nikki glaring at her as she picked up the boxes. "Kelsea-neechan, it's okay, but next time, please don't worry!" Nikki sighed.  
"Gomen..." Kelsea whispered, before being hugged by Nikki.  
"As I said, it's okay, you're lucky Orochi-kun said he saw you on campus or I wouldn't have even known you were here," Nikki said as she shook her head slightly before letting Kelsea go and started picking up the boxes.  
"Oh, wait, Oneechan, do you know Sakura-sama also? She mistook me for you when we bumped into eachother!"  
Nikki's eyes suddenly narrowed as did Sakura's. "Yes...unfortunately..." was Nikki's reply.  
"Sakura-sama seems very nice, we should invite her to lunch one day, doesn't that sound fun, Sakura-sama?" Kelsea giggled.  
"Ya, it does sound fun," Sakura whispered.  
"But first, we must get you all settled," Nikki said with a smile, her features softening as she looked at her sister.  
Nikki and Kelsea soon walked off, carrying the multiple boxes and Sakura couldn't help, but feel slightly lonely. The girl had been so sweet and innocent and really only started talking alot once her sister appeared.  
"Hey, Sakura...Sakura?! SAKURA?!" Ino yelled as she poked Sakura on the forehead.  
Sakura was suddenly snapped out of her trance as she looked into Ino's bright blue eyes, "Ah, gomen, I guess I zoned out, ne?"  
"Ya, ya, I should of known you'd be useless without me," Ino teased as she picked up her share of the heavy containers and started walking ahead, Sakura stumbling behind her.

Once Sakura and Ino were done putting things away, they fell onto their beds.  
"Hey, Sakura. Did you see the new girl? Nikki's sister?" Ino asked.  
Sakura smiled, "Ya, I accidently bumped into her."  
"Cute, isn't she? Apparently she is also close to Sasuke-kun, not as much as Shiinto-san, but..." Ino snickered.  
Sakura blushed at the mention of Sasuke, "Ya, she is cute. Is she really close to the Uchihas?"  
"The whole Shiinto family is apparently, I mean, I saw Kelsea and Itachi walking together as we were getting up here, Shiinto-san wasn't to far behind with Sasuke."  
"Nikki is going to get in the way of me capturing Sasuke-kun's heart..."  
"I don't see why you don't just give up on him like I did. You've been after him since we were in elementary school. You know, I heard Kelsea was bisexual," Ino snickered.  
"And I care why? I'm in love with Sasuke-kun!"  
"Sure you are, I'd hurry before Neji decides he wants his ex-girlfriend's twin," Ino sighed.  
"But I heard h---"  
"Was with Sabaku no Gaara? Oh he is," Ino giggled.

Nikki, Kelsea, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi all sat in Nikki and Kelsea's room talking.  
"So, you had a run in with Sakura, Kelsea-chan?" Itachi asked.  
"Ah, hai, Itachi-sama!" Kelsea exclaimed.  
"Pft, that stupid girl has been chasing after me forever..." Sasuke muttered, slowly wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.  
"I use to have a crush on Sakura-chan, until I realized...I don't know, I think I need to have me head examined for dating this teme," Naruto laughed.  
Itachi looked over at Nikki, "Don't you have anything to say in this? After all, Sakura is your enemy."  
Nikki smirked, "One thing. Kelsea-neechan, don't get involved with her, believe me, she isn't as nice as you might think she is..."  
Kelsea frowned slightly, "But Oneechan..."  
"No, just listen to me for once."  
"...Hai," Kelsea mumbled.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikki's Notes:**

So this'll be AU-College.

Sakura-19  
Kelsea-19  
Nikki-19(Duh)  
Orochimaru-21  
Sasuke-20  
Naruto-19  
Kiba-19  
Hinata-19  
Neji-20  
Lee-20  
Tenten-20  
Itachi-22  
Tora-22  
Gaara-18  
Ino-19  
Chouji-19  
Shika-19  
Temari-20

Okay, I think you get the point xD  
I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two: Sisterly Love**

Nikki paced in her room, Kelsea had not been back and her classes were sure to be over by now.  
She whipped out her phone and started dialing a number before putting the phone up to her ear, "Orochi-kun, have you seen Kelsea-neechan around?"  
There was a long pause, "Okay, well, I have a favor to ask of you..."

Kelsea walked around campus cluelessly, where did she live again? Damn short term memory loss, just that morning Nikki had given her directions, knowing about her sister's obliviousness; however, Nikki forgot a very important fact-Kelsea often forgot things very quickly.  
"Kelsea-chan?" came a shy voice from behind her. Kelsea quickly turned around, and hugged the owner of the voice.  
"Hinata-chan! I'm so happy you're here!" Kelsea practically yelled.  
"What's wrong, Kelsea-chan?" Hinata asked in an innocent voice.  
Kelsea's face quickly turned bright red, "Well, I sort of can't remember where exactly I live..."  
Hinata smiled, "I can't really help, since me and Nikki-san aren't really friends, but I'm sure Sakura-chan knows where it is. I'm sure she's studying with Ino-chan right now." With that, Hinata dragged Kelsea with her to Sakura's dorm, knocking on the door lightly.  
Kelsea suddenly got worried, afterall, Nikki had told her to stay away from Sakura. The door was soon answered by a blonde headed girl, who was an old friend of Kelsea's.  
"Hello...Ino-chan," both Hinata and Kelsea whispered at the same time.  
Ino stepped aside to let them in, "Come on, Kelsea-chan, Hinata."  
They both walked inside, Kelsea hiding behind Hinata once she saw Sakura.  
Ino stared at Kelsea, an eyebrow raised; knowing Nikki had something to do with this. Sakura looked up at them and smiled, before staring at Kelsea in a confused manner, as Ino finally attempted to pull her out from behind Hinata.  
"Kelsea-san?" Sakura muttered.  
"Ah, hello Sakura-sama!" Kelsea said quickly, so quickly that all the words sounded as if they were smushed together.  
Sakura giggled, "So, what do you two want today? And Kelsea-san, please stop calling me Sakura-sama."  
"Ah, hai, Sakura-sama..." Kelsea muttered.  
Hinata smiled weakly, "I was wondering if you could help get Kelsea-chan back to her room, and maybe give her a tour around campus? I would, but, I have to go on a date with Kiba-kun about now, gomen..."  
"Ah, it's okay, I wouldn't mind at all!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up and walking over to Kelsea, grabbing her hand.  
Hinata's smile widened, "Arigatou, Sakura-chan," she whispered, before walking out of the room to go search for Kiba.  
"Come on Kelsea-san, we can go get dinner while we're walking around, okay?" Sakura said.  
Kelsea nodded, smiling sweetly, "Sounds fun..."

Kelsea and Sakura laid happily in the grass, "Arigatou, Sakura-sama. I think I'll have lots of fun here!"  
A shadow soon loomed over Kelsea. Kelsea looked up to see Nikki, Sasuke, Itachi, and Orochimaru.  
Nikki looked very displeased, her hand was on her hip and she was holding out a hand for Kelsea, who grabbed it and was lifted up.  
Sakura jumped up, blushing and pushing Nikki aside to get to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, hello..." Sakura whispered.  
Sasuke simply ignored her and turned around, walking with Nikki who was dragging Kelsea behind her.  
Sakura frowned, why did Nikki hate her that much? Nikki was nice to everyone else, and never really butted into Sakura's or anyone else's business, but now that Kelsea was here she was acting overprotective.  
"Sakura, I still think you'll have better luck with Kelsea," came a teasing voice.  
"Whatever, Ino-pig, you're just afraid I'll get Sasuke's heart!" Sakura laughed.  
"Whatever, Forehead Girl!" Ino snickered.  
"Hey Ino, are you friends with Nikki?" Sakura asked.  
"A little, but, she is more friends with the guys, truth be told, just because she acts nice, doesn't mean they're her friends. After her break up with Neji, her life changed and she was really only close to people she had known for like, ever. For example, the Uchihas and 'Sand Siblings'..." Ino replied.  
"You know, I've always wondered if she had fears..." Sakura muttered.  
"Cars and Trains," was Ino's reply.  
"How did you know that?"  
"First of all, she refuses to drive a car, and last year, her son got a toy train from his father and she completely freaked out and locked herself in her room."  
"She has a son?"  
Ino nodded.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Nikki barked.  
Kelsea looked at the floor, "I couldn't find my way back here..."  
"Am I going to have to get you a new roommate once I'm gone?" Once Nikki realized what she had say, her hands flew over her mouth.  
"What are you talking about?" Kelsea asked in a scared tone.

**TBC**


End file.
